Darkness
by ShadowEmblem
Summary: Something is wrong with the world, everyone is in search of Daryl because of the spell he casted. What will happen with the world now? Will the truth be found out? Or left in the darkness?


**Chapter One**

…**. The search for Darikye…**

Walking down a long alleyway, surrounded in the light of candles there stood a shadowed being, something that should never be practiced, practiced. Casting the spell wasn't the issue that this person had but his surroundings had left him beaten and tired. Years of no sleep can do that to a person even if you never ask for it. It was coming close to the day of awakening, and he had to see it before his time rain out.

Opening his eyes slowly the golden hue's glowing in darkness that surrounded him, he cast a summoning spell and summoned a little demon bat, smoke swirled around it as it formed out of nowhere. Dark black linings under his eyes showing signs of no sleep, though it was natural that those be there, they were darker then they should've been. Darikye smirked softly, hair gently swaying to the faint breeze that entered the room. Wearing leather he slowly stared up into the darkness of the ceiling and chuckled. Slowly his body began to disappear.

"_It's time. The day I've awaited will finally come."_

_A few years later after the incident the story of the man who had gone insane and disappeared from the earth was told. It had spread everywhere, nowhere, had it NOT been told. That's the thing about rumors, when something is told it's never really forgotten it's just twisted so much that the story is never told completely straight from the first time it was told_

_It was all over the news, everywhere around the world. Darikye was a wanted man, and being hunted for what he was after and what he wanted, a criminal in all of society. The thing was, no one, could find out where he was. And, no one knew either. And even if they did, it's not like they'd tell anyone._

_One of the men that were after him wasn't human, though none of them were. This being was a dark anime, something that wanted him on THEIR side for reasons of their own. He was a quiet being, one that never spoke very much, only watched. When he would speak it would only be for a specific reason, he wasn't random at all._

The reason why he never spoke much was unknown to him. Sporting all black, with dark gray hair with auburn eyes the belts along his trench coat and boots holding him up strong. Daryl walked through the streets eyes half open looking as if he were in deep thought about something. The belts along his chest on his coat were also something that helps him stand strong, without it, he'd feel empty. Fingers twitching faintly, the claws flexing he couldn't help but show such strong anger as to the happening of the past. That spell was never meant to be cast, now, the world itself could be in danger were his thoughts.

People everywhere he went stared at him, gawking at him and his beauty, none knew that he was a demon with how gently and kind he looked, or how quiet he was. "Wow mommy! Look! It's an angel!" he had caught one of the kids say that, however, it wasn't flattery that was felt but pain due to being an angel at one time, and then being branded as a traitor only brought back memories of the pain that came from such an act. "No honey, that's a demon. See the claws, no angels are as disgusting as him." Was another thing he caught as he walked through the town. It was one stab to the heart after another, and it was getting to the point he couldn't stand it anymore. It was hurting so much to hear all of these things, day after day, the pain continued to grow.

~Get over it Daryl, no one is going to give you what you want. You should just come home and forget about your search, you're about done anyway. You might…~

~………………….No. I have to continue onward. If I don't…. What will it prove…? That I'm weak? ~

~…Stop being stubborn… you won't get anywhere thinking like that…~

~…Sorry I'm to depressing for you. Listen… If you have a problem then leave me be, I'll deal with my issues myself since no one is willing to understand a damned thing about me. Or listen to the things that I've heard…. Fuck off…~ Continuing his walk, he blocked his mind from anyone else talking to him, eyes shut and giving a deep sigh closing his eyes, finally he was able to relax a little.


End file.
